Dare to Dream
by eyeliner0tears
Summary: Her voice became his passion, his love became her obession. It was sweet yet dangerous, just the way she liked it. dmhm R&R Please ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yea, yea…the characters aren't mine. Only the ones I made up and all that blah blah blah….

Chapter One: Those eyes

Excited was defiantly understatement of the year for Hermione Granger as she boarded Hogwarts Express. The unruly curls that she once called 'hair' was now shiny and sleek. Her overlarge front teeth were now happily placed to a normal size (and not to mention her mandatory skirt was also a few inches shorter). It's safe to assume that she felt and was HOT, for a lack of a better term.

This was a new year for her, meaning a new start and _god damn it, _no one was going to rain on her parade, not even that ferret Draco Malfoy. She had been informed a week prior to the start of her 7th year at Hogwarts that she had indeed been deemed "Head Girl". Of course, it was inevitable. She _was _the "smartest witch of her time", as some like to say. She only feared the unknown Head Boy. It wasn't that she feared the male species; on the contrary, she sometimes liked to think she couldn't get enough. But, she was afraid that it was going to be _him_. She shuddered. You'd have to be insanely mad to ever think of even putting those two together. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they didn't enjoy each other. But Dumbledore was smart, so she was sure she'd be safe this year.

_'Well, besides the occasional _hi _in all of my classes I have with him', _she thought sarcastically. But she was NOT going to let that get her down, not when she had come so far.

As she walked with Harry and Ron, she could feel someone's eyes on her. It was a bit…unnerving. She swiveled her head right and left but for the life of her, she could not get that feeling out of her skin. So, she just kept walking next to her two best friends.

They entered their traditional compartment only to stumble upon another presence. Sitting on the seat was a young seventeen-year-old girl and by the looks of it, she was deeply engrossed in her ipod. Her honey brown eyes were glossed over as she stared out of the window on her left. One could only imagine about what she was pondering.

Stunned for just a moment, Hermione, Ron, and Harry made their way into the compartment, softly so as not to bother the girl. Hermione sat right in front of her and the boys lined in on her right. She decided to study the girl; after all, she'd never seen this girl once in all of Hogwarts. She was pretty sure she'd never have forgotten eyes such as those.

The unidentified girl in front of them was obviously mixed with African American and White (I don't know how to spell cacjuan or w/e). She had her deep brown curls up in a high ponytail. Instead of the mandatory robes, she wore black Capri's that were fit to the waist, but baggy everywhere else. Her shirt was a tight forest green tank top, and she also sported black vans. Her jewelry consisted of a necklace with three rings around the chain. They were engraved with the words " courage, spirit, and strength". On her right hand she had a ring, which said 'forever my daughter' and a gold and diamond butterfly on her left. She wore no make up and her lips, cheekbones and eyebrows were all refined. But the thing that would keep anyone captivated was her deep brown eyes. They held a wisdom that only few in their lifetime could ever hope to dream about. But, they also shouted pain, sadness, and suffering. There seemed to be no happiness in her eyes, but there was defiantly no fear.

The boys were having the same thoughts as she finally hit the pause button on her ipod and turned to stare at them. '_This is defiantly someone I'd love to get along with', _all three of them thought.

"Um…hi…?" the girl asked. There was not doubt that she was confused. She obviously hadn't heard or seen them enter. She was also undeniably American. Not something you really ever saw at Hogwarts.

"Hi!" They all said at once. Hey, they just wanted to get to know her…and befriend her before Malfoy did. There was not a doubt in their minds that he'd jump for the chance to capture this girl. She was quite pretty mind you. The compartment fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Becoming unnerved by the silence, Harry asked, "So, what's your name?" Her eyes shifted to him and for a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

Those eyes… 

"Jacqueline, you?" she asked in a lazy voice.

"What? No last name?" he teased.

She just smiled and replied," Yea, but I'm not sure I want to give out that information just yet."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. '_Oh…Kay… that was…interesting', _they both thought.

"So, what's your names?" she asked again.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know who _Harry Potter _is!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at Harry. Harry and Hermione just sighed. This was inevitable; of course she'd heard of him. Who hadn't? But Ron didn't have to act like he was some bloody prize or something. He couldn't help but feel the swell of disappointment in his chest as he thought that again, there goes another person who will undeniably gloat and praise him.

"Not really ringing any bells there buddy," Jacqueline said as her eyes betrayed her amusement. Harry and Hermoine's, not to mention Ron's mouth, was left agape.

'What the hell? She's got to be playing around. You couldn't be a resident in the magic world without knowing who Harry was'

Ron pushed back the hair on Harry's forehead to reveal his scar. Harry winced. He truly despised people staring at his scar.

"Nice tattoo, but I have to ask, why the hell on your forehead and what up with it being a lightning bolt. You like storms or somthin'?" she asked with amusement. _These three are truly entertaining._

"Yea, something like that…" he trailed off. Well, that was unexpected yet…surprisingly satisfying. He'd never meet anybody who didn't know who he was.

"So, your names?" she asked and her eyes sparkled with hidden laughter.

"I'm Hermione and this is Ron. I've never seen you here before."

"Yea, this is my first and last as Hogwarts."

"This is your first time at Hogwarts? Ever?" Jacqueline shook her head yes. The atmosphere suddenly changed as she began to look uncomfortable.

"Oh, come on. You can tell us, trust us, we know how to keep secrets. It's all we ever do really…" Ron mumbled the last part. Harry and Hermione were becoming quite nervous as they peered into Jacqueline's eyes. They seemed to turn darker and almost, dare the say it, defensive.

"No offense", she replied emotionlessly," but honestly, that's really none of your concern. I highly advice you on not trying to figure it out either."

"Why?" Ron whispered a little timid.

"If you mind your own business, why would it matter if you knew why?" she asked nonchalantly. The Golden Trio shared queer looks. This girl was defiantly a mystery.

All of a sudden, the compartment door slammed open and a familiar voice rang about the area.

"Granger, you dumbass! Head and Prefect meetings stared and 30 minutes ago. What the hell are you still in here for? All that studying finally take its toll on that filthy mudblood head of yours?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She'd completely forgotten about Head Girl duties! They widened even more when she realized that the ferret was indeed Head Boy. Then they narrowed at the foul last words that came out of his mouth. She was about to retort but as soon as she opened her mouth he said," Got a fucking staring problem or something? Take a damn picture, it lasts longer." It took her a moment to realize he was speaking to Jacqueline.

Thinking Jacqueline was going to keep to herself. She was surprised when she smiled at him and replied, " Are you gonna buy me a new one when the lens shatters?"

She took out a muggle disposable camera and began to examine it. "Oh, yup. You see it says right here. If ugliness occurs, lens will shatter. Damn, what a shame."

"Was that supposed to be some pathetic attempt of a come back?" he asked.

"No honey, I'm just speaking facts," she smiled

The others were amazed. When people first meet Draco Malfoy, they tend to become intimidated and shy away on the first few encounters, but not this girl.

_Looks like somebody's got a wake up call. _Hermione giggled and surprisingly Malfoy just laughed.

"So, you stalking me or something Burford? I could or sworn that I left your sorry ass at that hotel a few months ago. Your ugly ass is-" There were shocked gasps. They _knew _each other? What the hell was going on? And what's this about a hotel and…they weren't…together were they?

"-but there was always one thing I wanted to as you after that night. Why do you wear a bra? It's not like you have anything to put in it." He sneered. Oh how he loved making other peoples lives a living hell, especially this one.

Everyone else (people had gathered around outside of the compartment. Someone had overheard the conversation and you know how gossip travels). No one dared to speak.

"You wear pants don't you?"

He scowled and turned a deep crimson. Not from embarrassment because believe him, he was anything but small, but that was beside the point. Who gave that _low life _permission to talk down to him?

"First of all, I didn't even know you went to this school. Second of all, don't think I'm going to let you know why I'm here because that's really none of your damn business. And third of all, you act like I would _want_ to come back and see your sorry ass. Don't sit there saying shit like '_Why are you following me, thought I left you in there' _bullshit! You know damn well why _**I** _left _**your** _sorry ass in Florida. And as I recall, the last thing I said to you was 'and honestly, I don't care if I never see you again. Because I have nothing left for you'. So swallow that shit up bitch. Because you have been cut, how many times to I have to tell you. So get the fuck outta me face and go somewhere outta my sight!"

The compartment fell silent. It seemed to the 'Golden Trio' that Jacqueline had some _anger issues _when it cam it Malfoy. But that had defiantly made their day. They'd never really met anyone 'ghetto' like that either. If they were really honest with themselves, they'd say that this day had been too much all at once.

Malfoy stormed out of the compartment and mumbled,"wait till I tell father about this" under his breath. They probably wouldn't see him again that day. Jacqueline let out a sigh of relief.

"Be nice to everyone you meet. They could be fighting a battle you know nothing about." And with that, she proceeded to turn on her ipod and continue gazing out of the window. Her eyes had changed back to their previous saddened state.

"Well that was random and awkward," Ron said. He was always the one to happily point out the obvious. But, although this 'new girl' seemed to have skeletons in her closet, to them, she seemed in need of a friend.

She truly is a mystery 

"Hey 'mione? Don't you have that meeting?" Harry asked.

\

"Oh shit!" Her eyes widened as she gathered her things and rushed out of the compartment, only to disappear into the dispersing crowd.

Harry and Ron looked at on another. _Did Hermione just say _'Oh shit'?

A/N: Ok, yea this ones a little weird. So I know that people are going to ask about the Ipod. Lol What can I say? It's the 21st century! And it's really my story so I feel that I can do whatever I want w/ it. I focused more on the Jacqueline Character but next chapter will be focused on Draco and Hermione. But there might be a little bit about Jacqueline in there. And her attitude and all is defiantly weird but you'll just have to wait for the upcoming chapters to find out why!

Please review! Flames don't scare me…I'm a pyro so bring it on!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…just the plot and all that jazz…blah

Hermione burst through the compartment doors, completely out of breath. Looking around, she noticed the startled faces of all the prefects and professor McGonagall.

Catching her breath, she said," I'm sorry I'm late. I was a bit…ehem…side tracked."

"Let's hope that what ever side tracked you WON'T 'sidetrack' you again in the near future Miss Granger," professor McGonagall curtly replied.

"Yes ma'am"

"Now, as I was saying, each prefect from each house will get their own room and bathroom." All the prefects began to cheer. "Head Boy and Head Girl have their own room with a bathroom that joins the two bathrooms together."

"Umm…Professor…this may be out of place…but why would we share a bathroom if each prefect from each house gets their own? I mean, wouldn't we be residing somewhere near our common house?" Hermione asked. Draco seemed to agree with her, in some aspects.

"Yes Professor, because there is NO WAY I'm sharing a bathroom with the likes of _her. _Different blood you see. I could-"

"Mr. Malfoy! How dare you speak of such vile things! If I ever hear you say, or even **_imply _**something of any racist nature, so help me," Professor McGonagall trailed off. She needed to get a hold of herself.

"Anyway, Miss Granger, the reason why you have an adjourning bathroom is because you will be sharing a house, so to speak."

"A house Professor?"

"Yes, you will have a common room to share and a bathroom, but your own rooms."

"But Professor-!" Both Hermione and Draco yelled.

"But nothing. Be happy with what you have. At least you're not sharing a room." Yea, that shut them up.

"We will further discuss your duties later on this week, hopefully before Thursday. In the mean time, I would hope that you'd set a good example for your peers. You are dismissed." Sounds of chairs and being pulled out and chattering became instant.

"Oh, and Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," they both looked up," do try and behave yourselves."

By now everyone, except for Malfoy and Hermione, had cleared the compartment. Hermione was sitting in her chair, head bowed, and eyes in her lap. She was still in a state of shock. '_Her, share a room with…with… _Malfoy, _god of all ferrets and evil? Was Dumbledore _MAD_?' _

Suddenly she felt warm breath on her ear. Her head shot up.

"Granger," Malfoy said," try not to get in my way. If you do, I may be forced to take action." He straightened himself up and prepared himself to leave when her voice stopped him.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

He smirked. "Take it as you will."

Hermione then proceeded to raise herself from her seat and began walking towards him until they were toe to toe.

"Get in **_my _**way and I **_promise _**to make your life a living hell." He moved closer to her until his mouth was right at the shell of her ear.

"Nice try Granger, but I'm already living in it." And then he was gone.

Hermione was yet again, left in a shocked state. _'Well that was…unexpected.' _Shaking her head she began walking down to her compartment. When she opened the sliding door, she was meet with yet _another _shocking sight. Ron was listening to Jacqueline's ipod, while Jacqueline and Harry seemed to be in deep conversation. Every few seconds, Jacqueline would laugh a little and lightly push Harry in his arm. Was she… _flirting? _

"Uh-hum," Hermione cleared her throat.

"Oh! Hey Herms! How was the meeting?" Harry beamed. Hermione plopped down on the seat across from Jacqueline. Ron had yet to notice she was there. He was still engrossed in the ipod. It was to be expected. _'Probably the first time he's ever seen one.' _

"Oh, you know, same old same old. I'm just doing regular Head duties, sharing a room with Malfoy, you know, the usual."

"**_WHAT?_**" Harry and Jacqueline both yelled.

"You have to share a room with that prat? Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"All I have to say is…be careful," Jacqueline said.

"Eh?"

"Yea, be careful and try not to get sucked into his life. Believe me, it's pretty easy to."

"Um… do you know this from _personal _experience?"

"You could say," Jacqueline said. _'Yea, because that wasn't vague at all. Can you get anything out of this girl?' _The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was left in an uncomfortable silence.

(At Hogwarts)

Everyone was now in the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledore to stop his speech. They had all made it back safely and had witnessed the first years being out into their houses. Jacqueline ended up in Gryffindor. When Dumbledore was done, the food appeared and Ron wasted no time in filling up his plate.

"Hey J?" They had already given Jacqueline a nickname?

"Hmm?'

"So what'd the hat say to you before he deemed you a Gryffindor?" Harry asked. He thought for sure that she'd be put in Ravenclaw with her smartness and all.

"Nothing really. He said that most people like me would be placed in Ravenclaw but my unwillingness to give up, my supposedly 'fierce' personality and bravery outweighed all the other crap." And with that, she continued eating her chicken wing.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. '_This girl is really something else.' _Ginny suddenly appeared at Hermione's side.

"Hey Hermione, Dumbledore wants you and the ferret to escort each other to his office at 9:30 tonight." Hermione began to choke on her pumpkin juice.

While thumping her friend on her back, Ginny said,"Oh, and tonight you and I need to have some girl talk. It's been to long!" Then she got up and left, without a passing glance at anyone else.

"You gonna be ok?" Jacqueline asked. Hermione was surprised, to say the least. Was this the same girl who not just a few hours ago, treated them with a hint of bitterness when asked about her personal life? The one who seemed distant towards all the others that she met? _'Oh well, at least it seems like when it comes to other people she cares. Maybe she's the type of person to always put others before her?'_

She took in a shaky breath. "Yea, I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle."

It was Ron's turn to start choking on his pumpkin juice. "Like hell it's not!" He harshly whispered.

"Excuse me? I could have sworn that this was a private conversation! You do know what that means right?" Hermione retorted.

"You heard me, this coming from the girl who cries every time the fuck face calls her mudblood? Of course, it's understandable, but exactly how is that handling it?" Hermione's eyes narrowed into slits as she began to clench and unclench her shaking hands.

"Listen here you…you…**_jackass!_**" Gasps could be heard along the table. Hermione had gotten so frustrated that her voice had been getting louder and louder with each word. But the gasps were more about Hermione's use of language more than anything else.

"Well, sorry for thinking that I actually measured up to the person you thought was brave. Sorry you think that I'm not the type of person who can't handle that type of situation! Do you honestly think that I'm **that. Damn. WEAK?" **

Ron's eyes were not the size of saucers and he began stuttering, trying to let her know that no, he didn't think her weak. Just that he didn't think that she could handle thins type of situation. "No! I…I-"

"Have you failed to realize that over the years I've grown a backbone? That when Malfoy made fun a Hagrid I punched him in the fucking face?" Well, she had him there.

"We are just walking to Dumbledore's damn office! What the hell do you think is going to happen in the 5 minutes that it takes to get there that I can't handle?"

"Nothing! I just-"

"Or maybe you just didn't notice that I've changed? That I can't take care of myself! That I'm stronger and that I don't need you to protect me anymore." No one dared to breathe.

"What do I have to do, huh? Here's an idea! How about I put up in big flashing lights for you, 'Hermione has grown up'. Will you pay attention then?" Then she fled from the great hall with her head in her hands.

Everyone was…SHOCKED. Did that just really happen Did Hermione Granger, the bookworm of the century, backboneless Granger just stand up for herself in front of everyone else…to her BEST FRIEND Ron? Better yet, did she just curse?

One bye one people from every house (including a handful from Slytherin, shocking!) stood up and began clapping.

"Holy Shit! Was that Granger?"

"I can't _believe _she said fuck!"

"I always thought she was pretty hot. Did you see her new get-up?" And other such comments could be heard. Ron just sat there with his mouth agape.

"I don't think it's hit him yet," Harry said, waving his hand in front of his face. Ron finally snapped out of his trance when Jacqueline suddenly spoke up. She'd been watching the whole interaction…knowing exactly what it felt like to be looked down upon. She decided then that she didn't really care all that much for Ron at the moment. By now the rooms cheers had died down and everyone was back to their own conversations.

"The worst feeling is suddenly realizing that you don't measure up. And in the past when you thought you did, you were wrong." Here eyes had that far away look, almost as if she was remembering something.

"Anything you have ever said to us sounds like it's about something you yourself have been through. You don't tell us what your favorite color is, why you're even here, what your life is like. Why is that? Don't you ever have anything else to say?" Ron barked out. He was feeling a little defensive at the moment and just felt like lashing at someone. He wanted someone else to be angry too. Seeing before that Malfoy had gotten a rise out of her, he thought he could too. He _had _to get his mind off of Hermione's little outburst.

"My life…has changed so much…now everything is just simply…a memory."

"And here come the riddles! What's with you?"

"You like her…don't you?" Jacqueline accused with a smirk. Ron became flustered.

"What! I…I-, what the hell kind of random question is that?"

"Hmm, I see. So a crush is it?"

"No! It's more than that! I mean-wait! You tricked me…" He sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Not really…" He shot her a look,"urk…e yea…sort of."

"I don't understand though. I mean, I know she doesn't like me, like me but it's so hard to let go." He sighed. He could not **_believe _**he was confiding in Miss Introvert over here but, with those eyes, it was kind of hard not to.

"I want to let go cause I know when she finds someone it will only bring drama and I can't stand drama." Jacqueline showed a lock of mock shock.

"Are you asking me" she pointed her finger at herself," for advice? You don't want to know my favorite color or something?" She asked smirking.

"No damn it! I just…I just want…some advice. Nothing all in-depth or anything. Just something quick, sweet and to the point. Can you do that?" He asked challengingly.

Shaking her head she replied, " I'm not one to give on so easily to anger and its implied challenge. I like to think that I have at least some control over myself."

"Oh yea? Then what was what with Malfoy hmm?" He watched her stiffen. Did he over step some kind of boundary?

"That's different…" She trailed off. OK, to say he was surprised would have been an understatement. He actually got something out of the ice queen. Happy Day!

But much to his disappointment but later satisfaction, she instead gave him her advice.

"Do you know what makes letting go of a crush so hard?"

"No that's why I asked you-"

"The fear, that the moment you let go, they'll catch on." She let him be for a few minutes so he could ponder over what she said.

"I guess since you told me a little secret of yours," he scowled," guess I should let you know one of mine." His head shot up and he looked at her in shock. Was she about to…?

She suddenly got that far away look in her eyes again. " You were wondering why I am like I am. You may not have said anything out loud, but I know you were thinking it." He didn't dare speak in fear of that he's ruin this once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Why the only person that can ever get a rise out of me is Malfoy, why I'm so distant with others…" Her expression became pained, almost as if the memory was to much to bare.

"I loved him so much, that I gave him the power to destroy me."

And that's the end of the fic. Thanks to all who read it!

Hahahahaha Just kidding, theres so much more to come. Not a lot of Dra/her action but next chapter there defiantly will be. Speaking of the next chapter, it should be out in the next hour or so. I decided that since I get 6 more reviews than I asked for that I'd give you guys a treat! Who knows, maybe if I can rack up a few more reviews, I might give you 3! So in this chapter we learn a vague amount about Jacqueline's past and Hermione finally comes out of her shell. Ron's probably out of character but it's important for the story. Bear with me please! Next chapter: Hermione and Draco's 5 minute walk to D.D office turns out to take a little bit more time than expected. The girls talk, taking Jacqueline along with them and you get to learn a little bit more about her past. After chapter 5 (which has already been written!) the story begins to focus more on the Draco/ Hermione relationship. It's important that we focus just a little on Jacqueline write now but there will be a lot of Draco/ Hermione action in these next few chapters! Thanks for reading and review please!

**Reply to Reviews:**

**LeLLa- Thanks! I'm glad you liked her personality. I wasn't sure if anyone would.**

**Sylverflame-Glad you liked it!**

**Kaiya Of a Thousand PenName-Your review made me laugh! And your so right about that girl! She can kiss my ass for all I care. But your review defiantly inspired me to write more!**

**Draco-hotty- lol thanks for the review. Hope your happy that I updated **

**Jezebelle of a Queenscove- I call myself we too! Hehe…e yea, I'm lying but I'm glad that you liked it!**

**Sara83-thanks!  
**

**Serpentess-I know right? But when I read the H.P book, it made me so mad that he could walk all over everyone so I made someone that could fight back! **

**Unspoken words x3- Thank ya kindly!**

**Brilliantblonde9- Oh I will, I will**

**Toocute4u-I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying **

**Hannah- I'm pretty sure that I asked for anyone to review if they wanted me to continue with the story. So why review if you didn't want me to? That's obviously saying something, think before you say anything next time. Srry for the 'lack of kindness **


	3. Chapter 3

He found her sitting on one of the benches outside of the Great Hall. She was a mess, hair of disheveled and face covered in tears. She may have seemed strong on the outside but on the inside she was falling apart. She's a make-up kind of beauty, a polished perfection… a walking tragedy.

He stopped right in front of her, hoping for some type of reaction but all she did was stare right through him, like she was trapped inside of her mind. _'Almost like how Jacqueline was at the end of our…NO! I promised myself to forget about her.'_

"Granger…"he said, but got no reply. "Granger…Granger!" Her head snapped up. She had head somebody calling her name but she was so lost in her thoughts that she just didn't have the energy to care, until they began YELLING her name. She had already made one huge and regrettable scene, why male another?

When she looked up and saw who was yelling her name, she began to regret not going to the common room.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She bit out.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Granger. I'm here so you can 'escort' me to the headmasters office." He smirked when he saw the anger begin to rise in her eyes.

"Do you clean your ears? We are escorting _each other. _Do I have to spell it out for you?" She huffed.

"No need to act hostile Granger." He began heading towards the office. Still in her bitchy mood, she huffed after him.

She began to speed up her pace, trying to get in front of him. She hated to be the one to look at others backs and she always wanted to lead the way. But as soon as she was not even 3 feet in front of him, she was suddenly thrown up against the wall. Opening her eyes, she looked up to yell at her captor when she met with none other than Draco Malfoy's face.

"What the hell-!" She was silenced as he placed his hand over her mouth as her eyes widened in fear.

"Didn't I tell you that if you got in my way, I would be forced to take action? That also goes for your bitchy attitude." His finger began to stroke down the side of her neck as he leaned in to breathe in her ear.

Blowing hot hair from his mouth onto her ear he whispered," But I never specified what type of force I'd take."

His finger had left her neck, only to trail down and trace her collarbone. She began to writhe and whimper under his gaze. He removed his hand from her mouth and cupped the back of her head, almost as if to keep her in place. Trapped up in his seduction, she didn't dare scream.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered, closing her eyes. She was getting lost in the feel of his hand teasing her exposed flesh. He pulled her closer so that she was flush up against his body and their lips were only a breath apart. He took both of his hands from her body. She was about to whimper in disappointment when he placed them on top of her breast, tweaking each nipple through her shirt. She moaned.

Their lips were still close to each other as he replied," So many things Granger."

"Is that so?" She breathed. They were so close that she could almost feel his lips move as he spoke. Removing his hands from hear chest area, he slid his hands down her stomach and around her waist, only to have them placed against her buttocks. She gasped as he pulled her closer and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"I'm a Malfoy and I _always _get what I want." Then he started walking away, leaving her flustered and cold, all at once. _'Damn it girl! Get yourself together. I cannot believe I succumbed to Malfoy's seduction! If that's how he wants to play it fine! Two can play that game._

………………………

Dumbledore was busy writing up his latest report, when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." And in came the head boy and girl. One was looking rather pleased with themselves and the other was a little on the disheveled side. Things fell into an awkward silence as they stared at one another.

"You asked to speak with us Professor?" Hermione spoke up. A look of realization found its way to Dumbledore's face.

"Ah, yes, now I remember. Sorry, it must have slipped my mind. Licorice (sp?) Wand?" He smiled. They shook their heads no and sat down.

"Well…" he clapped his hands together, "I'm sure you both know what your other duties are, since you were once prefects yourselves."

"Other duties sir?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, we have a very special…case if you will." Then he got a tad bit serious.

"We have a student who just transferred to this school for their last semester. I would like if you would take it upon yourselves to get to know this student and make this person feel welcome. This person has been through some difficult times. So…treat them kindly please…subtly of course." His eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"Who is he sir?" Malfoy asked.

"She, Mr. Malfoy and her name is Jacqueline."

………………………………..

(Gryffindor Common Room)

"Well Herms, you ready for our girl talk? Let's have it in your house!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Um…yea, sure…is it alright if I bring J along? I kind of wanted us to get to know her."

"Sure, why not? I'm bringing Lavender."

"Thanks." Hermione got up and went in search for Jacqueline.

She found her outside near the lake, starring out into the moonlit water. Hermione sat down next to her.

"Memories, do you have a lot of them?" J asked.

Inwardly, Hermione was a little surprised but she didn't let it show. She wanted to know what J was thinking.

"Yes, many."

"For the most part, are they good memories?"

"For the most part, but then there are some that aren't. Those are the ones that I try over and over again to forget but for someone reason, let just won't escape my mind. Why do you think that it?" She wasn't just asking to make J feel good because she was listening, or just to start a conversation, she really wanted to know what went on in that girls head.

"I think," J began," the only reason everyone holds onto memories so tightly is because memories are the only things that don't change when everything else does."

Hermione just stared at the mysterious girl. At times she seemed so fun and smart, at others she was distant and angry and then at times, like now, she was so very wise. Hoe did she ever get involved with a guy like Malfoy?

……………………………………….

(Flash Back)

_Draco began spluttering._

"_Jac…Ja…Jacqueline? Are you serious?"_

"_Yes Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem with that?" Dumbledore asked._

"_No sir, everything's…peachy." He said through clenched teeth. All the while Hermione just continued to stare at him._

"_Ok, you will each be spending time alone with her each day or two and it'd be nice if you could introduce her to a few of your friends."_

"_Time alone!" Draco exclaimed._

"_If you don't mind my asking Professor, how exactly would you know if we spent time with her?" Hermione asked._

_Dumbledore got that little twinkle in his eye again," I have my ways."_

_On her right, Hermione could vaguely hear Draco muttering things under his breath._

"_I swore…no more…why her…leave in the past…not her." Well this was going to be interesting._

(End Flash Back)

………………………………………………

When Hermione came out of her trance like state, she saw J walking away.

"J!" She yelled and saw her stop.

"We're having a little girl get together tonight in my dorm! Wanna come?" J turned to show her profile, yelling a sure and turned back heading towards the castle with a smile on her face.

……………………………….

(IN Herms Dorm)

"So, girls, this is J, A.K.A Jacqueline. J, these are the girls, Ginny and Lavender." Both girls smiled as they were introduced. _'Those eyes…'_ they both thought.

The 4 girls were sitting in a circle on Hermione's burgundy carpet and in the middle were delicious snacks of many varieties (chips, soda, chocolate frogs, ect.)

"Ok, tonight is officially night one of **Girl's Night**, meaning we can all ask each other for advice, questions, ECT. you guys know the deal."

"Ok," Ginny said," to initiate J, I'm going to ask her for some advice on my 'love life'.

Lavender laughed,"Her

Yea, cause we all know you need it." Everyone laughed at that. She really did. She couldn't keep a guy for more than a few weeks and when that fling was over, another would stat not even 3 days later! The girl didn't need advice; she needed to read the definition of COMMITMENT!

J shrugged," Ok, shoot."

"What types of love matter? Does it matter at all?" Everyone stared at her," Way to jump into the deep stuff Gin," Lavender said. Now it was J's turn to hold everyone's attention.

"…"

"Too hard? I can understand that. I mean-"

"Find arms that will hold you at your weakest, eyes that will look at you at your ugliest, and a heart that will love you at your worst because _that's _the only love that really matters." All mouths were agape.

"…Did I say something wrong?" J asked, but in all actuality, she was quite amused.

"…No, No! Of course not, that was…" Hermione began.

"Bloody Brilliant!" Lavender shouted.

"Ok Herms, your turn!" Ginny said.

"Naw, I don't really have anyone that I fancy at the moment."

"Suit your self" Gin replied.

"OK! OK! My turn!" Lavender yelled.

"Who are you asking?" hermione said.

"J, of course, who else?" Looks like someone was turning out to be ask Annie for the night.

"See, there's this guy…"

"Ron!" Ginny coughed. Hermione started laughing. It was no secret, Lavender fancied Ron.

"Anyways! Like I was saying, there this guy that I really like and we've gone before but, we're currently not in a relationship. There are times when I can really hate him and times that I love him so much that it feels like my hearts about to burst. But then some other guy will walk by and my stomach will that butterfly like feeling," she took a breath, " So my question is, seeing as how it doesn't really seem like he fancies me, should I just give up on him? I mean, there are a handful of guys out there that are pretty good b.f material and all. It can't be that hard to find somebody that-"

"This is your life and it's ending one minute at a time. In a different place, could you wake up with a different person?"

"Well no, I-"

"And would you truly be happy with someone else as you watched him fall in love with another girl?"

"Of course not! No girl better try and take him away-"

"See, there's the catch in your plan."

"Oh, and what's that?" Lavender asked.

"You can love anyone in this world-"

"How is that a-"

"**_BUT_** the problem is so can he…"

Yea, that shut her up.

Lowering her head to cover up her embarrassed blush, Lavender whispered, " Guess that makes since, thanks."

"No prob."

"So, J, what's going on in your life? Your love life I mean." Ginny asked. She had met this girl earlier on in the day but she hadn't gotten any type of information out of her.

"I recently just got out of a relationship…a very _rocky _relationship." Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Was she really going to trust them with something like this? Was it about Malfoy?

"Oh? Who was the guy; do we know him?" Lavender asked.

"I find it more comfortable to not let you know who it is that I'm talking about. But, I suppose since you trusted me, I can trust you with some of the things we went through."

Ginny sighed," OK, Ok. So what was he like?"

"How about I tell you the story from the beginning?" Oh yes, excitement amongst the girls was defiantly an understatement.

"I'll start from when I first met him. Get your popcorn girls, this is gonna be a long one."

Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender moved to the bed and sat on it with their back against the headboard. J sat in front facing them. She got that far away look in her eyes. Everyone was silent waiting for her to begin her story.

"…The first time I saw him, he was a mess, thoughtless and careless of anything around him. And I thought to myself, he's the one…"

…………………………………………………………….

Alrighty then, end of chapter 3! I;m not sure if I like this chapter that much but I hoped you liked it! Also, hope your draco/hermione need was satisfied…or did I leave you craving for more? I know it's a little slow moving but it's gonna pick up after chapter 4/5.

Next Chapter: mostly about draco and j's past. Theres not that much d/h action but there's still more to come. Oh and d/j get to spend their alone time 2gether. This is a tad but D/J but its mostly D/H 97 of it is atleast. Theres just a little for draco and Jacqueline, not that much. This is primarily hermione and draco folks! Hakuna matata! Its gonna take a while for d/h to fall for eachother and all but they're still gonna have their lustful moments don't worry! Limes on the way! Thanks for reading and remember to review!


End file.
